


Disgrace and Understanding

by literarypeerelief



Series: Old Houses, New People [3]
Category: Original Work, Pride and Prejudice - Jane Austen
Genre: Bladder Control, Desperation, M/M, Omorashi, Urination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 23:49:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17273468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literarypeerelief/pseuds/literarypeerelief
Summary: This is an adaptation of Jane Austen's Pride and Prejudice. Elijah Bennett joins his professor, George Gardiner, to a country house, which has been recently changed into a museum. This house is owned by none other but his love-hate handsome man, Frederick Darcy. At the time Elijah's bladder gets too full, he is joined by the handsome, desperate owner himself.





	1. Chapter 1

George Gardiner, a 55-year-old historian, brought his favourite student, Elijah Bennett, to a recently opened museum, which used to be a house of a rich banker and mineralogist since the eighteenth century, .The house, though beautiful, was left as a derelict in the early twentieth century, because it was too far from the railroad. With the newly built road and new buses, the place, owned by Mr. Frederick Darcy, the rich celebrity and heir of the recent owner of the house, Lady Catherine Burdott. 

Gardiner took Elijah for a tour because of Elijah’s research. He was working on an eighteenth-century country houses, and yet Elijah didn’t like to meet the rich and proud Frederick Darcy. Fred Darcy used to make Johnny, his friend, embarrassed himself at Johnny’s date with Fred’s friend, Carl Bingley. Fred insulted his friend by telling Carl that Johnny wouldn’t be good enough for Carl because of Carl’s social status. Fred also questioned Johnny, when he ran into Johnny at the restaurant, until Johnny was bursting and wet himself totally at his table, in the eyes of Carl. Poor Johnny. 

Luckily, Fred Darcy was going out to some kind of banquet, as far as Elijah got the information from Mr. Spooner, the museum manager. Mrs. Spooner would happily took them around the museum, and for that Elijah would happily do.

Suddenly, he felt the need to urinate. It just hit him in Mr. Gardiner’s car, on his way to the museum. He drank too much coffee and hurried to Mr. Gardiner’s car without taking a wee beforehand. Now he sighed and thought about something else, about the archives and his research project. Another wave just hit him and the idea of pissing blissfully in the urinal disrupting his thoughts about his project. He looked around and hoped to find somewhere he could pee. 

He hate it when he had to do some research and yet he got desperate. There was once he was squirming in front of a small toilet at a coffee at the time of an abstract deadline. The need to pee disrupted his flow of ideas, and he had to clamp his cock shut many times to stop the flow in order to let his ideas flow. The more he thought, the more his mind displayed an image of a toilet, so he just stopped working and queuing for the toilet, which was occupied. At that moment, he felt like he was gonna leak in his pants, so he started to knock the door of the toilet. Slowly the door opened, and Fred Darcy just walked out of it blissfully. 

“Oh, it’s you, Mr. Bennett!” Fred somehow smiled and stood still.

“Yes, it’s me; now, don’t stand in the way!” Elijah ran into the toilet and his dam burst before he could unzip. Huge wet patch appeared around his crotch. He panicked and unzipped, whipping out his wet, spewing cock. He gushed long and hard, moaning in relief. When he came out of the toilet, he found Fred standing out there, waiting for him. Elijah tried to hide the wet patch with his shirt, but it was quite impossible. 

“Mr. Bennett,” 

“Sorry, I don’t have time to talk.”

“Mr. Bennett, listen, I just want to ask something.”

“I’m very busy now!”

“Can we go for a date? I just really like you.”

“Wait a minute!” Elijah yelled, “You have made my close friends wet his pants in a luxurious restaurant, and tried to prevent him from dating with your friend because he came from different social background. You’ve made me wet my trousers. Now, you’re asking me to a date. What do you expect from me? No. No means No! Get off me. I need to write my abstract!”

That memory made his need to pee worse. He met Fred and Carl at Earl of Lomond’s charity party at the Earl’s castle. Carl and Johnny just fell in love with each other, and he had to admit that Fred was handsome, with the smile which warmed his heart. Yet, when he was using a cubicle in the men’s room, he heard Fred and Carl talking about him at the urinal, with the long and hard splashing noise of urine hitting the old, but steady porcelain.

“I thought I was gonna wet myself! Your aunt kept asking me questions about my Japan trip last month.”

“I know. My aunt is too talkative sometimes. Ahhh I was bursting too, just like you. I just liked the beer here. The earl knew well about beer.”

“Hey, did you see the history student called Johnny? Johnny Anderson. He’s the most beautiful guy I’ve ever seen? We get along really well. I’m so happy. Have you found anyone attractive? I thought you looked at that bespectacled black-haired guy many times. I know you liked that kind of guy.”

“Oh, I know, his name is Elijah Bennett. I talked to him a bit. He was adorable, but not adorable enough for me.”

“This isn’t half my bladder yet! Ooh. I really had to go!”

“Same here, Carl!”

That memory too made Elijah hate himself for thinking about it. He was turned on, in that toilet cubicle, by listening to them pee and moan. It was a gushing two-minute piss. Yet, that made him hate Fred Darcy right from the start of the first day they met. Two men’s piss in his memory made him both desperate and horny. He hoped to get somewhere with toilet soon.

No sooner had he said, “Can we stop at McDonald’s?”, he saw a large neoclassical house in sandstone, with small man-made lake in front of it. The building was beautiful, and he knew exactly what it was. The Sheafhurst House and Museum. At the moment when the car drove across the stone bridge, the fountain sprayed water up in the air. Elijah was attracted to the beauty of the country house and could not look away from the sprinkling water from the well-designed fountain. Mr. Gardiner smiled when he saw the house. He smiled too because he liked it and he now found a place to pee. He looked at the house longingly as somewhere he could use the toilet, but the car had tor drive away from the house for about 200 metres to park at the car park. Passing the house, the car ran into a small mannekin pis inside the garden, among the sculptures of cute cherubs and fairies, but luckily for Elijah, the car park was not there. That pissing sculpture made his bladder scream. 

He squirmed and sighed, trying to keep his desperation inside because he didn’t want to make an awkward moment with the respectable Mr. Gardiner. They both walked out of the car when it was parked and Elijah was hurried and walked ahead of Mr. Gardiner. “Now I can pee. Now I can pee.” He mumbled and grabbed his crotch. He felt a smallest drop inside his brief. “I am going to be fine. The house is just there.” He saw the building not so far from him and was hurried on, but Mr. Gardiner just called him. 

“Elijah! That’s a residential area. No visitors allowed!”

Elijah looked ahead and found a sign saying “No visitors allowed” and sighed. He grabbed his cock once more. Why did pee have to disrupt his academic life again? He squirmed and walked back, following Mr. Gardiner. His bladder was sloshing with hot, dark pee. He felt like he was going to burst. The glistening bushes in the garden in front of the house didn’t help him at all. 

“We have to hurry, Elijah! The traffic made us late. It’s 5 pm now. The house is going to close.”

Elijah tried to calm his bladder, but he thought his bladder was pulsing. That sloshing urine really wanted to came out. He sighed and tried to hold on. This was going to be a very interesting research because he could…Oh God….he needed a huge wee!

Mr. Spooner was waiting in front of the entrance and smiled when he saw them. Elijah tried to stand still, but the walk hurt his bladder so much that he had to bent and made a muffled groan. 

“Mr. George Gardiner, I believe.”

“How do you do, Mr. Spooner? This is my student, Elijah Bennett.”

“How do you do, sir?” Elijah tried not to grab and held one of his hand for Mr. Spooner to shake, while the other hand was left beside his body. He screamed inside and hoped to see the toilet inside the house soon. 

“Welcome to The Sheafhurst house, now belonging to Lady Cathering Burdott and her nephew, Frederick Darcy. This house belonged to the Burdott-Darcy families for more than two hundred years. It was the house of leading Lady-of-the-Chamber, Lady Henrietta Darcy, and the leading artist and suffragette Caroline Burdott.” Mr. Spooner took them to the portrait room, and explained. Elijah hate his kinky brain, which linked the word chamber with the word “pot”. “Also, it was the house of eminent politicians, Lord Charles Burdott, Lord Thomas Darcy, and Mr. Gregory Wickham,, who was adopted by Lord Nigel Darcy. You know, Mr. Gardiner, before the house became a museum for the public, the painting of Caroline Burdott was going to be thrown away because Lady Catherine found her such a blemish in the family history. It was my dear Mr. Frederick Darcy who helped restored her to this portrait room. He said he was interested in …um… radical politics, unlike his aunt, and wanted to include her in the portrait room. Also, Mr. Darcy included the painting of Mr. Paul Goldstein, his great uncle’s lover into this portrait room too. He said he wanted the place to be more inclusive. ”

Could Frederick Darcy be so good? Elijah wondered while he looked at the painting of Frederick Darcy. The painting showed a warmer side of him. Frederick Darcy looked kind. The smile in the painting was the smile which turned him on. His cock slowly got hard. His mind brought him back to that night of forceful piss, and that made him more and more desperate. He sighed and told himself not to piss on the stone floor of this beautiful house. 

“Mr. Darcy also desires to open the family's large library to the public. That’s why you both are here. To help us with the documents. He is now researching about eighteenth-century and early nineteenth-century literature and hopes to share his knowledge and collection with the public.”

Is he that interesting as well? Oh Library filled with eighteenth-century literature is going to be a lovely place. To be a master of this place is quite something! Elijah admitted he started to like this place, yet he hate his throbbing bladder which disrupted his thought. 

“Let’s move to the next room, I think you might be interested in…” Mr. Spooner said, but Mr. Gardiner just asked,

“Sorry, Mr. Spooner, but who was that young man in the portrait not far from Mr. Darcy?”

“Oh, that’s George Darcy, his younger brother. He is quite ill these days, but his brother take care of him very well and he’s doing much better than the past weeks.”

Elijah grabbed his crotch and looked at the portrait of Mr. Darcy again. The well-built dark-haired man, who found him ‘not adorable enough” and yet asked him to a date, was quite adorable to him now. To think about that phrase, he just couldn’t help thinking about toilets. He was grabbing madly and knew that soon he would not be able to hold back all the hot urine. He squirmed and trembled. 

“Mr. Bennett, are you all right?”

“Mr. Spooner, I am deeply sorry, but I need to use the toilet.”

“Oh don’t worry, the nearest one was just the small toilet in the garden. You just walked out of the door and you’ll see it. Take your time.”

Elijah ran out of the building into the garden,and saw that mannekin pis. He looked away and headed to a small ornate building, with a sign saying “toilet”. He squirmed and walked slowly to it. The more he moved, the more he leaked, drop by drop. Then he saw a dashing man, in familiar clothes walking into the garden.

It was Fred Darcy in his suit and tie, as if he walked out of the portrait. Fred saw him and winced. 

“Mr. Bennett, go ahead.” He gestured at the toilet. Elijah could see very obviously that Fred was desperate as well.


	2. Chapter 2

“Call me Fred, please.” Fred crossed his legs and sighed. “I shouldn’t have drunk all that tea.” 

Elijah ran to the door but it was locked. 

“Someone in there!” Elijah said, squirming, “Sorry, sir, please hurry, I need to use the toilet.”

“All right,” A muffled sound came out behind the door. Fred was grabbing his crotch and looked alarmed.

“Is that you George Wickham? Don’t tell me you’re jerking off there again. You horny animal!” Fred yelled and groaned. “Mr. Bennett is our guest and he needs to use the toilet. Can you just hurry?”

“It’s Georgie. I’m quite ill.” The sound came out of the toilet. Both men outside looked at each other and moaned in desperation. Fred didn’t want to look at Elijah and showed how desperate he was, but his tight clamp upon his shaft meant nothing but desperation. 

“My brother, sometimes, took a long time in the toilet.” Fred started to dance. He winced when a wave of desperation hit him. “Oh gotta go! gotta go! Sorry, I shouldn’t dance like this in front of you.”

“I …understand. I’m in the same situation.” Elijah said. 

“It was…ooh….amazing to see you here,” Fred said, squirming. He wished he could knock the door, but he was very kind with his brother so he decided not to. “I was surprised…happily surprised.” 

“Thank you,” Elijah blushed. Should they talk like this when they really had to go? He was turned on by desperation and if Fred Darcy spoke lovingly to him as well, he might now live in heaven. 

“I would like to …apologise…” Fred grabbed his crotch and looked at Elijah, “Oh God I have to urinate! I mean I have to apologize for making your friend disgracing himself in public. I didn’t mean to.”

“You hate Johnny because of his social background…”

“No, I don’t hate him at all, Oh my God, I’m leaking a bit!” Fred said, crossing his legs. “Carl used to be fooled by somebody who loved him and, in the end, he just stole all of Carl’s money.” 

“So, Mr. Darcy, you just thought Johnny would do that…” Elijah got angry, but the need to pee made him squirm and moan. His voice was quivering as he was speaking angrily to Fred Darcy, “Of course, a scholarship student would be in want of wealthy millionaire, like in Pride and Prejudice. If you read it carefully, you would know that the the novel was subtly critiquing that! You are so full of yourself! Fuck! I’m gonna…”

“Georgie, are you all right? Mr. Bennett really needs to use the bathroom.” Fred knocked the door.

“Just a minute and I’m done!” the sound came out of the toilet. Both men squirmed again as there hope was not so far from them. 

“Oh. I have to urinate very greatly,” Fred Darcy grabbed his crotch once more, “Oh my God, I’m leaking,” Fred tried to clamp his penis shut once more. “Mr. Bennett, I do apologise for that.” Fred could sense a hot, huge spurt in side his brief, warming his balls. Elijah could see a small wet patch at Fred’s white trousers. “Can you forgive me for that?”

“By nature,” Elijah squirmed, “You just love your friend so much and I would do something to protect my friend as well, if I were you. The wetting was just accidental, and I don’t think Mr. Bingley would hate him for that. Oh!” Elijah started to squirm once more. “By the way,” Elijah groaned, “I just learned from Mr.Spooner about you and I just would like to…” He felt like his dam had burst. A small leak escaped his penis. He squirmed like mad. 

“Georgie,” Fred grabbed his crotch and knocked the door. “Mr. Bennett has to use the toilet!”

Then both Fred and Elijah heard a loud thud in the toilet, Fred was alarmed and pushed the door hard to help his brother. Elijah came to help as well. When they pushed, their dam burst. The waterfall started to flow forcefully from their penis. The door opened by force, and they found George Wickham’s partly naked body on top of George Darcy’s. 

“What are you doing? Have you no shame?” Fred Darcy squirmed and he knew now that grabbing his crotch wouldn’t help anymore. He could feel the hot urine flowing down his legs and he felt embarrassed to wet himself in front of his brother, and his good-for-nothing cousin. He pinched his cock once more and stopped the flow for a bit.

“We were…having fun…” George Darcy smiled sheepishly. He stood up and zipped his pants. George Wickham laughed and followed suit. They both left the empty toilet for Fred and Elijah. 

“Mr. Bennett, I do apologise again for this,” Fred crossed his legs, but warm urine flowed out of his cock unstoppably. Fred blushed in shame. “My brother is dating Wickham, but I never knew they would be ….”

“Stop talking, Fred.” Elijah smiled. He was wetting himself as well. “Let’s pee in the toilet”

Fred Darcy’s face brightened. “’Are you sure? I mean …would you let me pee beside you? I mean I would see your…”

“Can you hold it then?” Elijah smiled, unzipping now and releasing what was left in his bladder. It was a long strong stream that made Elijah moaned out loud in relief. Elijah spread his legs and bent over in joy. “By the way, call me Eli, please.”

Fred smiled, in his wet white trousers, stood beside the happy Elijah, and yet he just couldn’t unzip. “Oh God!”

“Are you all right, Fred?”

Elijah couldn’t move that much to help, while Fred was dealing with his stuck zipper. In the end, Fred’s bladder gave in and released hot thick piss into his white trousers completely. Fred was shocked. He felt good to release, but felt very bad to wet himself in front of Elijah. 

Elijah was happily gushing and patted Fred’s shoulder gently. “Just release it all, Fred. Your body has been in pain for so long.”

“You’re so kind to me,to someone who used to hurt your feeling.”

“I just want to know you more, Fred. Mr. Spooner told me a lot about you, and I am sure he didn’t lie. I will be happy if we go out for a date.” 

At the word “date”, Fred’s forceful piss was released and soaked his smart trousers. Fred beamed as the pain in his bladder subsided. He just peed, and peed, and peed into it.

They both finished their piss and smiled. Fred chuckled and took hold of Elijah’s hand. 

“Let me wash my hands first.’

Fred laughed. He was squirming excitedly. “I …I have two invitation cards for the auction gala tonight, and I want you to come…with me…if you have time…”

“I think I have to join Mr. Gardiner for today. We have this research project to do.”

“I….I…I hope you enjoy doing research…and you can come anytime. Just call me and you can access any piece of information you want. I…have some tea and coffee for you…and Mr. Gardiner as well.”

“Mr. Darcy, sir,” Mr. Spooner appeared in the garden. “Don’t worry about the mess. I thought you were at the auction gala,sir.”

“My aunt told me to fetch something in her room, so I came back.”

“You should join the auction gala, Elijah,” Mr. Gardiner smiled to Elijah, “They have interesting artifacts there and you can explain Mr. Frederick and his aunt about them.” 

Fred Darcy took hold of Elijah’s hand. Elijah felt warm in the heart. Mr. Spooner and Mr. Gardiner left them together in the garden, then Elijah asked Fred.

“Who placed that mannekin piss among the cherubs?”

“It was me. I just want the garden to look funny, but actually I think, among all the angels and fairies, I’m just a silly pissing mannekin pis.”

“But you are hot when you did that,” Elijah blushed, “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have said that.”

Fred laughed. “OK, let me change and let’s go to the gala,” then he whispered “they serve a lot of great wine there.”


End file.
